Blood Cherries
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A bowel of cherries dipped in blood, a midnight snack between two creatures of the darkness. A Dark Zelda/Dark Link Oneshot.


**Blood Cherries  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Dark Zelda/Dark Link  
****Warnings: Slightly AU, Dark, Sexual Referances  
****Author Notes: Loosely inspired by all the horror movies I was watching during the time I was writing plus I have a soft spot for Zelda/Dark Link fics  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

Zelda slowly lifted up a cherry out of the bowl by the stem, allowing the blood to drip into the porcelain bowl before popping the red fruit into her mouth, smiling softly at the mixture of fruit and blood.

A virgin's blood from the taste of it -- probably from a young girl no older than fifteen -- and she wondered if it was her master who hunted her down.

Zelda smiled, running her tongue across her lip, and lapping up the remains of the blood that had tainted her lips when she had eaten the cherry.

Her crimson eyes silently glanced at her lover's form as he entered the room dressed in dark clothing, with his dark locks falling gently over his pale face.  
She would almost say that he looked beautiful, in a dark and evil kind of way. She knew that he was considered a king of the underworld after the Gerudo king's death, a realm which was comprised mostly of demons of one kind or another, including the walking dead.

Dark Link's lips curled into a smirk, whether if it was because of her, or because of their mutual desire for blood cherries she really didn't know. It might have been a little of both, not that she really cared very much as long as she could continue her blood dessert.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" she asked, lifting another blood-dipped cherry to her mouth before biting the red fruit, leaving only the stem left.

"I did. It was just a mere farm girl who was stupid enough to wander out after dark," he replied, moving to where his lover lay on her side on a bed-like couch, made out of fine oak with red velvet cushioning.  
Her long, slightly revealing black dress hung over the edge of the couch, touching the carpeted floor, with the bowl of cherries resting on a low, matching oak table.

"Should I be jealous?" Zelda asked as he pressed his lips against hers, and she noticed the faint taste of the farm girl's blood.

She could tell that the girl wasn't a virgin, even if it was only a sliver of blood, so she was probably married, since maidens were expected to keep their maidenhood until they marry. However, Zelda certainly wasn't blind to the fact that some women would lose their maidenhood before then, either by being caught up in a moment of passion, or by rape, mostly from demons of some sort. Most of them, including herself and her lover, could probably disguise themselves as Hylian. The only difference that could possibly be noticed between them and Hylians is the fact they have crimson-red eyes, compared to Hylian blue, green, and brown eyes -- and the fact that they thirst for blood.

"I see that you are enjoying your dessert," Link said, his lips curling into smirk as he glanced at the bowl of cherries that seemed to be drowning in blood, with only the stems of the cherries sticking out. He also noticed a growing pile of cherry stems on a small porcelain plate next to the bowl.

"Of course," Zelda replied, her pink lips also curling into a smile, although it looked more like a sinister grin to her lover, which truly reflected the evilness within her. "Nothing tastes better than cherries drenched in virgin's blood."

Dark Link smiled before moving to grab a cherry out of the bowl. He drowned the red fruit in the virgin blood, making sure that it was completely covered before carefully moving it to his mouth, so as not to spill a single drop of blood. He then and bit into the blood-covered fruit, gently pulling off the stem before chewing.

He really couldn't deny the fact that blood cherries were indeed a fine dessert, and he could see why his dark lover enjoyed this treat so much.

It was fresh virgin blood, and he could tell by it's taste that the victim was young; probably a frightened girl, since he could taste the fear in the blood. The cherries tasted fresh as well -- seedless, he noted.

Dark Link looked into his lover's crimson-red eyes before moving his gaze down to her lips, noticing a hint of blood lingering there, no doubt from her treat.

"I can think of one thing that taste better than blood covered cherries," he mused flirtatiously, causing his dark lover to tilt her head slightly to the side in confusion, which made him smirk.

Dark Link cupped her face, softly running his fingers through her silvery-blonde hair before claiming her lips again in a passionate, bruising kiss, causing his dark lover to moan softly -- and he knew that she understood his meaning from the way that she was kissing him back.

It didn't take very long until they were both naked, and Zelda was silently amazed that the elegant-looking couch supported only by a wooden frame didn't break underneath their combined weight.

"You taste better than any dessert Zelda," Link muttered, causing his dark lover to grin at that remark, and it probably confirmed her suspicions from what he had said earlier.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
